Amor Clandestino
by Cone-dmgw
Summary: Draco y Ginny se aman pero su amor esta condenado, porque un Malfoy y una Weasley jamas podran estar juntos


**Espero que esta historia les guste. A mi me gusto mucho escribirla, esta basada en la canción de Mana. **

**AMOR CLANDESTINO**

Como había comenzado? Esa es una gran pregunta que por ahora no tenia respuesta para el. No se dio cuenta cuando empezó a ver a la pequeña Weasley como una chica y no como otra traidora de sangre más. Un buen día se encontraba mirándola detenidamente para notar que había cambiado con los años, ya no era para nada una niña, ahora era toda una mujer, pero no cualquier mujer sino una de las mas hermosas e interesantes que había conocido. Esto no solo se notaba en su bien proporcionada figura, sino también en sus actitudes; era valiente por algo era una leona de Gryffindor, fuerte ante cualquiera, segura de si misma sin importar quien tuviera que enfrentar y al mismo tiempo adorable y dulce cuando hablaba y reía mientras estaba con sus amigos.

Pero lo que mas le aterraba es que para descubrir todo eso tuvo que pasar horas mirándola detenidamente, al principio eran miradas disimuladas pero con el tiempo y sin poder resistirse, se fueron volviendo descaradas y hasta desesperadas sin importarle que sus amigos notaran lo que hacia o hasta ella misma se diera cuenta. Necesitaba verla por alguna extraña razón que su mente no comprendía, sus ojos no estaban complacidos sino no la observaban pavonearse por los pasillos, sino veía su gran sonrisa o sus gestos de molestia, simpatía, dulcera, alegría o tal vez felicidad. El verdadero problema surgió cuando mirarla ya no era suficiente, necesitaba algo más, algo que estaba prohibido pero que no podía resistir.

Un buen día llamo su atención por medio de insultos, con peleas y constantes discusiones, solo para verla y estar a su lado. Ella era muy difícil de controlar y eso le encantaba mas aun, tenerla cerca lo hacia sentir de una manera indescriptible aunque solo fuera para discutir. Y cuando es que cambio esa situación? Eso si lo recordaba perfectamente, era el día en que Slytherin perdió el partido Quidditch nuevamente ante Gryffindor, el se había quedado en la cancha después que todo el publico ya había abandonado el lugar, le gusta estar solo para pensar y cualquier cosa era mejor que aguantar las burlas de los leones o del trío dorado Potter- Weasley y Granger. Solo que después de varios minutos noto que ya no se encontraba tan solo, al escuchar ruidos de alguien acercarse, entonces los pasos se hicieron mas notables hasta dejar ver una figura femenina con el uniforme de colores rojo y amarillo. Frente a el se encontraba la chica que le causaba tanta curiosidad, Ginevra Weasley; ella empezó a volar de un lado al otro, él no entendía porque realizaba esa acción, pero ahí estaba otra vez observando detenidamente como su pelo rojo e intenso bailaba con el aire y una extraña sonrisa de felicidad se formaba en su rostro, llamando mas aun su atención, porque algo en el lo obligaba a saber todo de la chica.

Así que no lo dudo dos veces, se levanto tomo su escoba y se dirigió a hacia donde se encontraba la chica, en pocos minutos se encontraba a su lado, al principio ella trataba de no prestarle atención pero después de varios intentos erados de parte de la pelirroja por ignorarlo al final termino por detenerse y preguntarle cual era su problema. Eso solo termino como de costumbre para ellos, discusiones, insultos, contradichos pero sobre todo muchas demostraciones de quien es mejor de ambos. Cuando por fin termino su batalla personal ambos descendieron sin saber quien era mejor, aunque ambos se adjudicaban el triunfo y ninguno se atrevería a insinuar siquiera que el otro era mejor, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente después terminar con su pleito permanente y lleno de emociones fuertes, te acercaste y la besaste, no lo pensaste solo lo hiciste y para tu sorpresa ella te correspondió con la misma fuerza e intensidad. Todo acaba muy rápido para tu gusto, ambos se alejaron sin decir nada ni dar explicaciones sobre lo ocurrido, claro que algo había cambiado en ambos, su relación jamás volvería a ser la misma parecía ser algo inevitable en aquel momento que sucedió ya que la atracción era demasiado fuerte, solo que en ese momento ninguno de los dos admitiría semejante cosa.

**Eres inevitable amor**

**Casi como respirar**

**Casi como respirar**

**Llegue a tus playas impuntual**

**Pero no me rendiré**

**Soy tu amor clandestino**

Al pasar los días, volvías a verla una y otra vez, siempre con sus amigos o con Potter, la gente comentaba que tu enemigo mortal intentaba volverse su novio, sentir celos no es algo a lo que estuvieras acostumbrado, ese horrible sentimiento que se generaba en tu pecho solo hacia que la necesidad de tocarla otra vez se volviera mas fuerte, pero ella no te daba ninguna señal de que eso fuera posible. Hasta que de repente una noche te la encuentras en la biblioteca sola, sus miradas se encuentran y todos los recuerdos de esa noche en el campo de juego regresan, ella solo pasa a tu lado como insinuándote que la siguieras y eso es lo que haces, la buscas y la persigues hasta que llegan a un sector solitario. La pelirroja se detiene, la observas porque es tan hermosa que te cuesta mantenerte tan cerca y no atraparla entre tus brazos para besarla intensamente, tantos pensamientos surgen en tu mente pero son borrados totalmente cuando ella se acerca te tomo por la camisa y te besa tan urgentemente que sientes como el aliento comienza a faltarte muy rápido, la tomas por su pequeña y la aprietas contra ti para sentirla tuya y de nadie mas. Eso es todo lo que necesitas por ahora, nada de explicaciones o discursos tontos acerca de si esta mal o no lo que hacen, solo necesitas saciar tu sed, porque ella se había vuelto una condición de tu existencia, casi como respirar.

**Soy el viento sin destino**

**Que se cuela en tus olas mi amor**

**Soy amor un clandestino**

**Que se juega hasta la**** vida mi amor**

**Clandestino**

**Amar amar amor**

**No, no no no**

Los días siguientes la buscas para intentar aclarar las cosas no solo porque quieres que la situación se vuelva a repetir sino también porque algo dentro de ti te impulsa a estar a su lado a pesar de que su romance con Potter esta confirmado. Tal vez por eso ella te evade a toda costa, huye cada vez que te ve, sabe que si vuelven a encontrarse algo volverá a suceder. Solo que ahora la situación es inaguantable, tienes que verla aunque ella no quiera, tienes que hacerlo. Así que un buen día la esperas y la atrapas de sorpresa, ella no sabe que hacer pero tampoco se mueve, se queda ahí parada con una cara de sorpresa, miedo, ansiedad y desesperación, no necesitaron decir nada ya que sus cuerpos se atraen por inercia los unos a los otros y nuevamente caen en las circunstancias que tanto placer y miedo les da, besarse desesperadamente. Con el tiempo los encuentros y los besos eran inevitables, ambos lo buscaban con ansias y lo aceptaban con mucho gusto. Sus encuentros son realizados donde pueden estar solos; aulas y salas vacías, el bosque o hasta pasillos desiertos, es algo que no pueden controlar o tal vez algo que no quieren controlar. Si las cosas siguen de esa manera saben que pronto serán descubiertos y que ponen en riesgo muchas cosas por algo que todavía ni siquiera tiene nombre. Aun así lo hacen sin importar las consecuencias, se juegan todo lo que tienen y todo lo que son, porque tu eres un Malfoy y ella una Weasley, y con el solo hecho de llevar esos apellidos, deben convertirse en enemigos mortales, solo que esa regla parece no aplicarse a ustedes.

**Mi amor clandestino**

**Que en el silencio**

**Y el dolor**

**Se nos cae todo el cielo de esperar**

**Inevitable casi como respirar**

**Se nos cae todo el cielo**

**De tanto esperar**

**Clandestino**

Ella sale con Potter y tu con Parkinson, lo que hacen solo es una traición, a ti te importa muy poco porque no te interesa tu novia, pero ha ella la consume su conciencia y razonamiento, te pide que paren, que dejen de verse. Que las cosas vuelven a la normalidad, solo que ahora es demasiado tarde, ambos están consumidos en esta relación, dejar de verse parece no ser una opción.

Cada encuentro es mucho mas apasionado que el anterior y no verse solo trae dolor y ansiedad, como un estado de abstinencia, porque la espera se hace eterna y las cosas no parecen estar bien si no se ven o no se tocan. Porque la vida parece no ser justa muchas veces, como era posible que te haya caer en esta dependencia con la única persona con la que nunca podrás estar, una traidora de sangre y sobre todo una persona despreciada y aborrecida por tu familia, una Weasley pero no cualquiera Weasley sino la mas hermosa y tentadora chica que hayas conocido jamás, por eso no piensas dejarla y no permites que ella tampoco lo haga, pasas horas y horas con ella y cada cosa que hace te gusta cada vez mas y la pregunta es ¿que será eso que te hace latir el corazón cada vez mas fuerte cuando la vez?

**El universo conspiró**

**Inevitable corazón**

**Clandestino eterno amor**

**Pero me duele no gritar**

**Tu nombre en toda libertad**

**Bajo sospecha hay que callar**

Nunca has creído en eso de la astrología, eso de los planetas se alineen o de la suerte, pero al parecer algo de eso si existe, porque solo así puedes explicar que te este pasando todo lo que te sucede, no puede ser que justo la persona mas maravillosa que conozca sea justamente ella. Pero como no quererla para ti, si es muy dulce, amable, cariñosa, hermosa y al mismo tiempo orgullosa, fuerte y valiente, todo lo que siempre has querido y buscado en una sola persona. Se parecen tanto y al mismo tiempo son tan diferentes, mas bien se complementan tan bien que te cuesta aceptar lo que ya es innegable; te has enamorado de Ginevra Weasley. Quieres gritárselo al mundo, quieres que todos sepan que ella te pertenece, que no es de Potter como todos piensan, que ella solo te quiere a ti y que solo contigo es feliz. Pero ella no te lo permitiría porque todavía le asusta estar a tu lado o tal vez ha aprendido mucho de ti y también se ha vuelto descarada, solo que ahora eres tu el sufre, el que debe aguantar, porque fuiste tu quien le dijo que mantuvieran el secreto al principio, le pediste silencio por eso debes aguantar aunque no quieras.

**Y te sueño piel con piel**

**Ahogado en besos y tus risas amor**

**Y me hundo en el calor**

**Que hay en tus mundos en tu Mar,**

**Llorando en silencio, temblando tu ausencia,**

**Rogándole al cielo y fingiendo estar muy bien**

**No no no**

Aun recuerdas la primera vez que paso, era de noche, estaban juntos en una aula vacía, se besaban frenéticamente como de costumbre solo que esta vez ninguno se conformo con eso y cuando eso ya no fue suficiente pasaron a tocarse por todas partes, explorando sus cuerpos y así poder sentirse mutuamente. Esa noche la hiciste tuya por primera vez, tú ya habías tendido sexo con otras pero jamás con esa pasión y deseo como lo sentiste con ella, en el caso de ella esa su primera vez, pero ambos compartían el hecho de hacer el amor por primera vez, no solo fue sexo sino una entrega de amor de parte de los dos.

Las siguientes ocasiones disfrutas de todo lo que ella puede darte. Sus besos, sus carias y su respiración dificultosa, cuando tocas su piel blanca y suave, sus risas pero sobre todo de su calor y amor que ve vuelven loco y que llevan hasta el cielo. Ahora no verla solo representa un dolor aun mayor, contenerte ya no es una posibilidad y los encuentros tienen que ser constantes, pero ella no puede ya que todavía sigue siendo novia de tu peor enemigo, lo que provoca molestia, enojo, rabia e ira de tu parte, la reclamas consiguiendo que ella también se harte de tus constantes discusiones. La quieres solo para ti y su ausencia solo hace que tu alma enloquezca y llore por dentro, aunque no lo admitas delante de nadie y menos de ella, finges estar bien y ser el mismo chico frío y calculador que pertenece a una familia intachable y de mucho linaje. Aun sabiendo que eso logra que Ginevra se aleje cada vez mas de ti, pero tu orgullo es mas grande y te hace cometer errores que luego lamentaras, pero que en eso momento parecen ser lo correcto.

**Mi amor clandestino**

**Que en el silencio**

**Y el dolor**

**Se nos cae todo el cielo de esperar**

**Inevitable casi como respirar**

**Se nos cae todo el cielo**

**De tanto esperar**

**Clandestino**

Odias toda esta situación porque no tienes el coraje de disculparte pero tampoco el valor de olvidarla y dejar todo así como esta. Sus silencios solo marca el dolor que lleva, preferirías que te reclamara, pero ella no lo hace y directamente prefiere ignorarte y alejarse cada vez más de ti, otra vez esa sensación de distancia te invade. Porque sabias que esto pasaría, que en algún momento esto se tenia que terminar, solo que no re resignas a que sea así, no soportas verla por lo corredores de la mano de Potter, el no sabe amarla como tu, no sabe lo que ella es capaz de hacer cuando de verdad ama, eso solo lo sabes tu. Ella se ha vuelto tu luz y tu cielo, todo tu horizonte por eso la buscas una vez mas ya no resistes estar lejos y sabes que ella tampoco, por eso vuelven a su relación habitual, a escondidas de todos, besándose en lugares oscuros y desiertos, fuera de la vista de todos. La amas mas que a cualquier cosa, tu que solo sabias lo que era el orgullo y la superioridad te haz enamorado de tu enemiga, por eso no puedes dejarla y aceptas ser el segundo, el que nunca podrá ser visto ni nombrado frente a la gente, accedes porque no hay otra opción, esperar es tu tortura y ser el segundo es mejor que no ser nada en su vida.

**No te engañes más**

**Ya no te mientas**

**Si aire ya paso, ya paso**

**Y verdad, ya no tengas miedo**

**Solo tú mantienes mi respiración**

Los meses pasan muy rápido, tu padre te ha pedido que formalices una relación con alguien y escoges o mas bien el escoge a una chica de buena familia Astoria Greengrass, pronto terminaras el colegio, eso solo significa que llegara la hora muy pronto de casarte y seguir con la descendencia Malfoy que tu familia te ordena continúes. Cuando ella se entera se molesta y te pide que no lo hagas, pero el miedo te invade, siempre ha sido así, no puedes contra tu padre y lo que antes pararía ser tan sencillo como luchar por su amor, se vuelve una misión casi imposible frente a la imposición de tu familia. Ella te deja para estar con Potter en una relación firme y segura, es mejor que lo que tu puedes darle y lo sabes, por eso no evita que en ocasiones sientas que te falta el aire sin su presencia o que tu corazón se rompa en millones de pedazos al verla feliz con el inbecil de su novio.

Pronto termina el colegio y las cosas han regresado a la normalidad de los años anterior, ella es tu enemigo y tu aborreces a su familia, aunque en realidad la aborreces a ella por dejarte y no quedarse contigo, la molestas constantemente, te burlas de ella, su familia, sus amigos y su novio. Porque no sabes como llamar su atención pero solo consigues que ella te odie, llore y sufre lo que desgarré tu alma y tu corazón o por lo menos lo que queda de el.

**Hace tanto que yo esperaba el viento amor**

**Cae el llanto el cielo de esperar**

**Hace tanto que yo espere tu luz amor**

**Hay amor, hay amor, hayyy amor**

Al salir del colegio sigues la relación con tu novia oficial, Astoria no es tan mala, es muy educada, paciente y dulce en ocasiones, la quieres claro, pero no la amas como ha ella, han pasado meses desde la ultima vez que la viste y años desde que la besaste, pero los recuerdos todavía son tan vividos que te hacen perder el sueño en muchas ocasiones o peor aun hacen que tu mente vuele y se pierda en cualquier lugar y frente a cualquier, porque cualquier cosa te recuerda lo mucho que se amaron pero sobre todo lo mucho que todavía la amas.

Tratas de mantenerte ocupado en tu trabajo nuevo trabajo en el Ministerio de Magia, lo que sea por mantenerte ocupado y lejos de los malos recuerdos que te vuelven loco, solo que parece que el destino vuelve a jugarte una mala pasada. Tu peor enemigo y su novio trabajo en el mismo lugar que tu y en ocasiones observas como ella concurre a visitarlo. Sigue siendo tan hermosa y tan delicada como la recordabas, ella nota que estas ahí y te mira algo asustada y abrumada, el tiempo se detiene para ambos, la situación es algo incomoda pero no mas que las veces que se encontraron en los corredores del colegio después de su reciente ruptura, no sabes que hacer, hablarle parece ser la mejor opción en esos instantes, entonces te acercas lo mas cerca que puedes la miras a los ojos, esos ojos que te vuelven loco, ella hace lo mismo que tu. Porque ella era la luz que esperaste mucho tiempo, es el amor de tu vida y esta frente a ti después de desearlo tanto, esta ahí parada frente a ti. Quieres decir un millón de cosas pero nada sale de tu boca, de repente la situación es interrumpida por su novio, el Gran Potter el chico que odias, no solo porque es amado por todos sino porque es amado por la única persona que te importa de verdad en la vida; Ginevra.

El te advierte que no te acerques a ella y te dice lo que termina por romper cualquier tipo de esperanza que tuvieras de volver con ella, ella es su prometida, van a casarse y eso solo significa una cosa, nunca volverá a estar a tu lado y la maldices mil veces por eso, por preferir a Potter y no estar contigo, por olvidarte y arráncate de su corazón, pero te maldices a ti mas por no poder hacer lo mismo.

**Se nos cae todo el cielo**

**Se nos cae todo el cielo**

**De tanto esperar**

**Mi amor ya no te engañes**

**No te mientas corazón**

**Se nos cae todo el cielo**

**Entiéndelo amor**

Hoy es el gran día, el día en que ella se unirá a ese imbécil para siempre y tú no puedes evitarlo. Quieres corres y robarla pero no eres lo suficientemente valiente para hacer semejante cosa, es la historia de tu vida, ser un cobarde que se esconde detrás de tu padre y su apellido. Por eso te resignas y finges estar bien, aunque no puedes mentirle a tu corazón, la amas tanto que por lo menos tienes que escucharlo de su boca, tienes que escuchar que ya no te quiere, que todas esas noches de amor fueron simples ilusiones y que nada era real, que ella te olvido y que quiere que te alejes para siempre de ella. Concurres al lugar sin que nadie te vea y la buscas sin que nadie lo note, la encuentras en una habitación sola con su vestido de novia, el cual la hace lucir como una diosa o tal vez un ángel que callo del cielo, ella se mira al espejo tratando de arreglarse y ocultar su mirada triste, entrar sorprendiéndola y cierras la puerta detrás de ti, este era el momento de aclarar todo

- Draco?- pregunto sorprendida y asustada- Que haces aquí?

- Vine a ver como te casas- respondió secamente, muy característico de el cuando esta molestó

- Vete- ordeno ella- Pueden verte

- Hora si te molesta que nos vean, antes siempre me pedías que les contáramos a todos lo nuestro- reclamo molesto e irritado

- Eso fue hace mucho- contradijo- Ahora es diferente

- Porque te casaras con ese imbécil? Porque serás una Potter? porque lo prefieres a el?- dijo acercándose y acorralándola contra la pared

- No- grito ella- Porque tú me dejaste. Porque tú no fuiste valiente- las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar sin cesar- Pero sabes que es lo peor- agrego con una risa triste

- Que?- se atrevió a preguntar

- Que yo tampoco lo fui y por mucho tiempo te eche la culpa de eso- luego se tranquilo para poder seguir hablando- Pero también fue la mía y ahora me arrepiento- ambos se miraron unos segundos para romper ese letargo que los había estado consumiendo todo este tiempo, se besaron tan fuerte y con tanta pasión como en aquellas ocasiones en el castillo, en los pasillos, en las aulas, en los lugares que tanto felicidad le dieron a ambos.

Cuando el beso se rompió llego el momento de volver a la triste realidad, ambos vivían una vida diferente ahora, con personas distintas y con muchas prejuicios de por medio, jamás podrían estar juntos y eso era lo único de lo que estaban seguros, aun así el la abrazo muy fuerte, tratando de retener ese momento para siempre

- Siempre te voy a amar- susurro en su oído

- Yo también- agrego ella conteniendo las lagrimas- Tu siempre serás mi amor…

- Mi Amor Clandestino- prosiguió el contando la frase de ella como si supiera que esa era la frase que encajaba perfectamente para ellos. Ambos rieron amargamente por su comentario.

Esta vez el se alejo de ella para tal vez no volver a verla nunca mas, o verla pero no de la manera que lo hacia antes, sino como un recuerdo, un hermoso recuerdo que con los años intentaría borrar. Por lo menos esa era la esperanza de ambos, que su amor entendiera que ellos no podían estar juntos, era lo mejor para todos ya que si lucharan solo lastimarían a las personas que ambos amaban. Porque su amor era prohibido e improbable para muchos pero para ellos simplemente era secreto, no puede ser visto por lo demás, debía ocultarse ya que era oculto y así morirá como comenzó, sin decir nada y sin que nadie lo supiera.


End file.
